Kim Family Series 2 Special Story :: Love is Sweet
by Kim TaeNa
Summary: Cinta itu nggak pernah salah, tapi kadang datang disaat yang salah. Special story.. ZhouMi! RnR, please..


**Kim Family Series 2 Special Story**

_**Love is Sweet**_

**Special choose from special story of Kim Family**

**Requested By Readers**

**Cast :: Zhoumi and Wookie**

**Genre :: Hurt/Romance**

**Rating :: ~All~  
Summary :: Cinta nggak pernah salah.. Hanya kadang dia datang disaat yang nggak tepat.

* * *

**

Pov :: Zhoumi

.

Hari pertama masuk ke SMA. Yah.. Nggak buruk.. Tapi juga nggak bagus- bagus amat, sih..

Sebagai seorang namja yang baru menginjakan kaki dibangku SMA, aku punya sedikit masalah.

Pertama, sebagai namja berusia enam belas tahun, harusnya aku nggak setinggi sekarang. Tapi nyatanya, tinggiku menjulang dan membuat orang berpikir seharusnya aku ini sudah kuliah atau aku anak yang sering tinggal kelas.

Kedua, rambut merahku. Yah.. Ini sih karena diriku sendiri. Aku mencat rambut menjadi merah saat kelas tiga SMP dulu dan ternyata jadi masalah kecil disini. Memang nggak ada larangan mengecat rambut, tapi kalau warnanya merah..

Ketiga, aku belum pernah jatuh cinta.

Mungkin masalah ketiga yang paling terdengar konyol dan nggak masuk akal. Kok bisa aku belum pernah jatuh cinta. Yah, itu kenyataannya. Aku belum pernah menemukan yeojya yang bisa kucintai sepenuh hatiku. Sebenarnya sih aku mau cepat- cepat jatuh cinta. Tapi..

" Kyaa! Awas!"

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah suara yang heboh itu.

Jdugh! Sebuah tempat pensil dengan mulus mendarat di wajah tampanku.

" Ugh! Siapa yang iseng lempar- lempar!" Seruku sambil menjunjung tempat pensil ungu tersebut. Ini kan hari pertama di kelas. Kok udah pada ribut nggak jelas, sih? Menyebalkan!

" Mian, itu punyaku."

Aku melirik keseorang yeojya yang berjalan mendekatiku sambil mendelikkan mataku. " Jadi kau yang ngelempar?" Kuturunkan nada suaraku mengingat yang ada dihadapanku adalah yeojya yang.. err.. lumayan imut.

Dia menggeleng tanpa dosa dan menoleh kebelakang. Aku mengikuti arah pandangannya, ke arah segerombolan namja nggak guna yang asyik lempar- lemparan kertas di belakang kelas. Cih, jadi mereka toh..

Aku langsung menyerahkan tempat pensil itu pada si yeojya dan yeojya itu tersenyum manis sambil mengangguk dan berjalan meninggalkanku. " Nae, siapa namamu?" Tanyaku cepat sebelum dia semakin jauh.

Yeojya itu menoleh sejenak masih tetap memasang senyumannya. " Kim Ryeowook."

Aku mengangguk dan kembali duduk di kursiku.

Hmm.. Kim Ryeowook, toh.. Orang pertama yang kuketahui namanya di kelas ini.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Hari keduaku menjadi murid kelas satu.

Hari pertama.. Ah, anggaplah aku gagal mendapat teman karena peristiwa menyebalkan ketimpuk tempat pensil. Tapi hari ini, setidaknya satu aja aku harus punya kenalan yang bisa aku ajak ngobrol. Malas banget setahun nggak punya teman akrab.

Aku menatap ruangan kelasku. Kelihatan banget masih ada suasana canggung disini.

Aku harus memulai dari mana, nih?

" Hey, kau.."

Aku menoleh karena aku yakin suara itu pasti menegurku. Kutatap seorang namja tinggi dengan wajah kekanak- kanakkan menghampiriku. Seragamnya berbeda dengan seragamku. Kalau nggak salah itu kan seragam SMP. Kenapa bisa ada anak SMP di SMA ini? Memang sih Suju high school dan Suju junior high school itu satu gedung. Tapi bukannya ada peraturan yang melarang anak SMP masuk ke kelas SMA?

" Lihat Wookie noona?" Tanyanya sok.

" Wookie noona?" Ulangku.

Namja berbola mata hitam itu mengangguk. " Iya, Wookie noona."

" Siapa?"

" Aaargh!" Namja itu mengacak rambutnya dengan gaya frustasi lalu mendengus kesal. " Payah. Aku lapar. Mana sih noona!" Tanpa bilang terima kasih dia langsung meninggalkanku begitu saja.

Dasar anak SMP yang sok.

Bosan!

Oke, Zhoumi.. Cari udara diluar.

Aku langsung melangkahkan kakiku keluar dari kelas. Menyusuri koridor yang cukup ramai saat istirahat siang ini. Perutku lapar sekali. Aku butuh makanan, tapi aku malas ke kantin sekolah. Ya udah.. Tahan aja sampai pulang nanti.

Yah.. Akhirnya aku malah sampai di wilayah taman sekolah. Sama aja kayak koridor.

Ramai!

Pandanganku tertuju pada bagian belakang sekolah. Itu satu- satunya tempat yang berani kujamin sepi. Dan saat aku sampai di belakan taman itu. Benar, kan.. Sepi.. Sama sekali nggak ada orang disini.

Kusandarkan tubuhku di tembok sekolah dan menengadah menatap langit.

Perlahan aku memejamkan mataku. Kebiasaan manusia, kalau berada di tempat sejuk, sepi dan tentram begini pasti ngantuk deh. Hehe..

Hmm.. Tidur sebentar nggak ada salahnya.

Oke.. Selamat tidur..

Aku nggak yakin aku sudah sepenuhnya tertidur. Karena aku masih sedikit mendenar beberapa suara di dekatku. Pertama suara langkah kaki dan suara seseorang. Ah, palingan juga mimpi. Tapi… Aroma ini.. Bukan mimpi, ya?

Manis banget.. Harum panggangan roti.

Terdengar suara itu lagi. Kali ini suara seseorang yang kayaknya lagi makan. Penasaran. Aku langsung membuka mataku dan menoleh kesampingku. Kulihat seorang yeojya duduk bersandar tak jauh dariku sambil memakan roti panggang.

" Kim Ryeowook?" Panggilku ragu.

Yeojya itu menoleh kaget dan benar. Itu Kim Ryeowook. Dia tersenyum sopan. " Mianhae. Aku nggak bermaksud mengganggu, tapi aku ingin mencari tempat yang agak sepi. Jadinya.."

" Arraseo." Potongku singkat sambil beringsut sedikit mendekat ke yeojya itu. " Bawa bekal?"

Dia mengangguk dan menyodorkan kotak bekalnya padaku. " Silahkan."

" Ani. Gomawo." Tolakku sopan.

-Kruuuk-

Aiish! Suara apaan tuh? Ya Tuhan! Perut ini bisa nggak sih nggak malu- maluin aku disaat- saat begini? Sialan! Dan aaaaah! Yeojya itu tersenyum! Bukan, tertawa lebih pas lagi. Me-ma-lu-kan!

" Sudahlah.. Jangan sungkan."

" Satu aja cukup." Elakku. Wajahku terasa panas sampai ke telingaku. Aku malu banget. Kuputuskan untuk mengambil satu roti dan mencobanya. " Manis." Gumamku. " Masih hangat, kau panggang di sekolah?"

Ryeowook tersenyum sambil mengangguk. " Enak, kan?"

Aku hanya mengangguk cepat. Mulai SMU aku ini tinggal sendirian di apartemenku yang nggak terlalu luas. Kedua orang tuaku tinggal di Cina, dan aku sendirian di Korea. Tadi pagi karena kesiangan aku nggak sarapan, makanya kelaparan.

" Mau lagi?" Tawar yeojya manis itu.

Aku ini Zhoumi yang punya harga diri tinggi. Aku langsung menggeleng. " Satu cukup. Jeongmal gomawo, Ryeowook-ah.."

Yeojya itu tersenyum. " Panggil aja aku Wookie."

Wookie? Rasanya nggak asing. Ah, biarlah..

" Lalu.. kau.." Wookie terdiam.

" Zhoumi. Namaku Zhoumi. Asli orang Cina tapi belajar di Korea." Ucapku cepat sambil tersenyum menatap yeojya manis itu.

Wookie tertawa pelan. " Yap, Zhoumi.. Mulai sekarang berteman, ya?"

Eh? Berteman? Tadi dia mengajakku berteman?

Aku menatap yeojya itu lekat- lekat. Ia tersenyum sangat manis dengan wajah yang terlihat jelas disinari cahaya matahari siang ini. Dia kelihatan berbeda. Jantungku langsung berdegup cepat dan kurasakan sensasi aneh kini mengalir dalam diriku. Perasaan apa ini?

Pertama kali aku merasaknnya.. Tunggu! Jantung yang berdegup kencang ini saat melihat senyumannya. Sensasi aneh yang menggelitik saat aku mencoba menetralisirkan perasaanku ini.. Mungkinkah.. Aku jatuh cinta padanya?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

" Okeh.. Aku yang duduk ditempatmu. Kau ditempatku. Aku nggak mau duduk disana." Kutatap namja teman sekelasku yang menatapku ragu. Ia memandang kearah kursiku dibarisan kedua dari depan kelas. " Mau, kan?"

" Yah, baiklah.. Toh mataku juga agak rabun kalau duduk disini nggak keliatan." Namja itu menarik tasnya.

Aku langsung tersenyum riang. " Xie xie. Lalu, siapa namamu?"

Sebelum dia meninggalkanku semakin jauh dia kembali menoleh menatapku sambil mengangguk. " Junsu." Dia langsung beranjak menjauh.

Haha.. Ini hari baik! Aku langsung duduk di kursi baruku.

Mulai hari ini aku bisa semakin dekat dengan yeojya itu. Yah, masih ingat kan? Kim Ryeowook, yeojya manis yang kemarin menarik perhatianku. Oke, membuatku jatuh cinta lebih tepatnya.

" Pagi."

Aku langsung menoleh kearah sesosok mahluk manis yang duduk disampingku. Dia menatapku heran sambil melirik kearah Junsu yang duduk di kursiku. Setelah menatap Junsu dia kembali menatapku. " Tukaran tempat?" Tanyanya langsung.

Tentu saja aku langsung mengangguk dengan santai. Aku nggak mau kelihatan girang dihadapannya. " Mata Junsu agak payah kalau duduk disini." Jawabku sekenanya sambil menyunggingkan senyumanku.

Wookie balas tersenyum sambil mengangguk. " Kalau begitu, mohon bantuannya, yaa.." Ucapnya cepat lalu kembali menoleh lurus kedepan.

Ya, Zhoumi.. Ayo cari pembicaraan lain!

" Ngg.. Wookie-ya.." Mulaiku lagi sambil masih memutar otak mencari bahan pembicaraan yang tepat. Duh, begini ya kalau orang lagi jatuh cinta. Mau ngomong aja susah, grogi dan nggak enak hati.

" Hmm?" Wookie kembali menatapku. " Kubilang, panggil aja aku Wookie."

Aku nyengir sambil menggaruk kepalaku. Sebenarnya sih nggak gatal, tapi senyuman Wookie bener- bener bikin aku gatal! Bukan gatal alergri, tapi gatal mau… Aiish.. Lupakan!

" Mian.. Ngomong- ngomong.. Kamu sendirian aja?"

" Hmm.. Sebenernya nggak juga. Aku punya oppa yang masih kelas dua dan eonnie yang sudah kelas tiga. Tapi aku malas kalau pagi- pagi menemui mereka. Kata eonnie-ku, lebih baik aku mencari teman dikelasku." Jelasnya santai sambil tetap memasang senyumnya. Apa yeojya ini nggak tahu kalau senyumannya itu nyaris membuatku gila?

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari matanya. Cukuplah kurasa dengan mendengar suaranya, kalau menatapnya lebih jauh lagi aku nggak yakin perasaanku bisa kukendalikan. Ini kan baru permulaan.

" Apa kau suka makan?"

Hah? Suka makan? Apa aku terlihat seperti namja yang doyan makan?

" Waeyo?"

Wookie tertawa lembut. Kayaknya emang yeojya ini nggak bia berhenti bersikap semanis ini. " Kalau kau mau, biar kubuat bekal lebih biar bisa kubagi dengan Zhoumi. Nanti kamu kelaperan lagi, lho kayak kemarin." Wookie menutup mulutnya dan terkekeh geli.

Pertemuan yang paling berkesan. Dasar perut sialan.. Seenaknya aja bunyi disaat yang nggak tepat! Bikin malu aja..

" Nggak usah. Malah ngerepotin orang aku nggak mau."

" Nggak merepotkan, kok. Aku akan ikut klub tata boga dan anggota klub kan bisa menggunakan ruang masak seperlunya. Jadi aku bisa membuat bekal makan siang tiap jam istirahat. Aku biasa begitu sejak SMP."

" Kau suka memasak?"

Wookie mengangguk. " Aku ingin seperti umma-ku yang sangat pintar memasak." Ia menatap lurus kedepan sambil tersenyum sangat manis. " Karena itu aku sangat suka memasak. Aneh sih, tapi biarlah."

Kupandangi tiap sudut wajahnya tanpa terkecuali. Perlahan kupejamkan mataku untuk mengingat setiap detail wajah Wookie. Wajah yeojya yang sangat manis dan bersinar dihadapanku. Ya, Wookie.. Kau berhasil mengacaukan pikiranku.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kuputuskan Wookie adalah satu- satunya orang yang akan kupercayai dan akan kujadikan temanku. Kalau masalah perasaan ini, cukup dinomor duakan aja. Nggak ada jaminan yeojya itu akan membalasnya, jadi langkah pertama jadikan dia teman dekat.

Hmm.. Hari ini aku akan membicarakan tentang pelajaran.

Pokoknya sebelum sekolah, mulai sekarang aku harus menyiapkan bahan pembicaraan dengan Wookie. Aku ingin dia melihatku sebagai namja yang menarik. Kedengarannya maksa dan aneh, ya? Masa bodoh..

Langkahku berhenti saat melihat Wookie sedang berdiri bersandar di koridor dekat jendela sambil menatap seorang namja yang berdiri tepat dihadapannya. Namja yang pastinya jauh lebih tinggi dari Wookie.

Tunggu! Seragam SMP? Kok rasanya muka namja itu familiar banget, yaa..

Dia mau apain Wookie? Jangan- jangan Wookie diganggu!

Aku langsung berjalan cepat menghampiri kedua orang itu. " Heyo, bocah SMP ngapain kau dengan Wookie?" Tanyaku sinis dengan menatap bocah itu sinis.

Bocah itu mengalihkan pandangannya menatapku. " Siapa kau?" Balasnya lebih sinis lagi. Bocah itu menatap kearah Wookie kali ini. " Siapa dia?"

" Zhoumi, teman sekelasku." Jawab Wookie santai.

" Wookie, apa dia mengganggumu?" Kali ini aku yang bertanya. Atmosfir yang terbentuk diantara kami kok terasa aneh, ya?

Wookie tertawa pelan. " Yah, Kyu selalu menggangguku." Jawab yeojya itu.

" Heh! Apa? Jadi kau mengganggu Wookie!" Kuraih lengan kurus bocah itu dan melotot menatapnya. " Nggak ada satu orangpun yang boleh mengganggu Wookie. Arra?"

Tanpa takut, bocah itu menyentakkan tanganku dan kembali menatap Wookie sambil tersenyum. " Noona. Apa- apaan sih? Dia nyebelin banget! Aku nggak suka noona berteman dengan anak model begini. Mana rambutnya merah begitu. Dia pikir bagus apa rambut kayak begitu! Menang tinggi aja bangga!"

Eh? Tunggu? Apa dia bilang? Dia ngejelek- jelekin aku? Anak ini kok mulutnya kurang ajar banget. Padahal masih SMP. Aih, yang lebih penting tadi cara ngomongnya ke Wookie. Dan… Noona?

Aaah! Aku ingat! Dia anak SMP yang waktu itu menegurku di kelas dan menanyakan tentang seseorang. Hmm.. Dia nanya Wookie noona? Ah! Pantas aja aku ngerasa pernah denger nama Wookie dan pernah melihat namja ini. Kau ini babbo banget Zhoumi..

" Wookie.. Dia ini siapa sebenarnya?" Selidikku.

Wookie masih tersenyum santai. " Aku lupa bilang kalau aku punya seorang namdongsaeng yang sudah kelas 3 SMP di Suju junior high school, ya? Perkenalkan.. Ini namdonsaengku, Kim Kyuhyun."

Astaga.. Jadi dia adik Wookie? Nggak mirip! Kakaknya manis, cantik, sopan dan lembut kenapa adiknya kok songong dan bertampang nyebelin begini, sih? Adik kakak yang aneh dan nggak ada kemiripan satu inchipun.

" Huh. Aku balik ke kelasku aja. Oke, noona.. Pokoknya omelatte. Tanpa sayuran. Tanpa acar. Tanpa salad. Hanya omelatte. Dadah noona.. Saranghae.." Bocah itu langsung kabur begitu aja setelah mengucapkan satu kalimat yang penuh penekanan itu.

Aku langsung menatap Wookie yang sudah tertawa geli. " Dia.. Beneran adikmu?"

" Wae? Ada yang aneh?"

Aku buru- buru menggeleng. " Ternyata saudaramu banyak, ya.. Berarti kau punya tiga saudara, kan?"

Wookie menggeleng. " Masih ada satu lagi yeojya. Dia sekolah di SM high school, kelas satu juga. Aku punya empat saudara."

Tentu aja mendengar jawaban itu aku kaget. Rata- rata orang Korea nggak mungkin memiliki anak sampai lima. Di Cina aja setiap keluarga hanya diperbolehkan memilki satu orang anak. Tapi keluarganya ramai.. Ada lima!

" Waeyo, Zhou?"

" Dia nggak mirip sama kamu." Jawabku cepat. " Kalau dilihat, kalian kayak bukan adik- kakak.."

Aku nggak mengerti apa yang salah dengan ucapanku, tapi setelah aku mengucapkan kalimat itu pandangan Wookie langsung berubah. Ia tersenyum tapi matanya memancarkan kesedihan yan sulit digambarkan.

" Yah.. Mungkin emang begitu." Wookie menepuk bahuku sekali dan berjalan meninggalkanku.

Lho.. Ada apa dengannya?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Buat orang yang lagi jatuh cinta, waktu terasa sangat cepat, ya?

Nggak terasa sudah hampir satu bulan aku menyukainya. Wookie yeojya yang terlalu sempurna dimataku. Pertama kalinya aku bertemu dengan yeojya seperti dia. Kadang dia sengaja membuat bekal lebih untuk diberikan padaku. Jadi untuk membalasnya, kadang aku menemaninya ngobrol di ruang klub yang untungnya di lantai satu.

Aku menengok kedalam ruang masak dari jendela. Agak ramai dengan yeojya, itu alasannya aku malas masuk ke dalam. " Wookie.." Bisikku pelan kearah yeojya yang sedang mengaduk sesuatu dihadapanku.

Wookie menoleh menatapku dan tersenyum riang. " Zhoumi!" Dia langsung berlari kecil menghampiriku. Hari ini kok dia senang sekali? Tadi pagi juga begitu. Ada apa, ya?

" Senang banget. Ada yang menyatakan perasaannya ke kamu?" Tanyaku asal.

Wajah yeojya itu langsung bersemu dan dia menggetokku dengan spatula kayu yang digunakannya untuk mengaduk sesuatu di wadah. Kayaknya sih adonan kue. Nggak perduli, lah.. Aku hanya memperdulikan yang ngaduk aja.

" Aku mau buat cake. Kau mau?"

" Cake? Tumben.."

Wookie nyengir. " Cake kecil aja sih.. Hari ini oppa-ku bergabung jadi tim inti di klub sepak bola. Yah, aku sih nggak yakin dia akan betah. Tapi aku ingin membuatkan cake untuknya agar dia semangat."

Aku tersenyum saat menatap sinar dari mata Wookie. Dia kelihatan benar- benar bahagia. Aku jadi iri dengan kakak laki- lakinya. Kayak apa ya wajahnya. Satu- satunya keluarga Wookie yang pernah aku lihat kan hanya si tengil bocah SMP itu.

" Apa kau mau?" Tanya Wookie lagi.

" Gomawo, tapi kau buat untuk kakakmu aja."

" Beneran?"

" Yup!" Jawabku lebih mantap. Semakin lama aku jadi semakin menyukai yeojya ini. Ah, bukan.. Aku mencintainya. Aku nggak tahu apakah Wookie juga memiliki sebuah perasaan terhadapku. Tapi sekalipun nggak, aku nggak masalah. Asal melihat yeojya ini bahagia.. Itu cukup membuatku senang. Balik lagi ke fakta kalau aku mencintainya, jadi aku pasti akan menerima semuanya asal dia bahagia.

" Ah, oppa!" Tiba- tiba Wookie berseru kencang sambil menatap lurus kesesuatu dibelakangku. Aku langsung menoleh dan melihat dua namja yang satu gemuk dan yang satu kurus berjalan tak jauh dari tempat kami.

Keduanya tersenyum. Yang mana kakaknya Wookie?

Salah seorang dari mereka, yang kurus tepatnya, berjalan cepat mendekati kami. " Sedang apa?" Tanyanya tanpa memperdulikan aku yang berada disampingnya.

" Buat cake untuk oppa."

Ooh.. Dia kakaknya Wookie..

Namja itu menghea nafas. " Kan udah aku bilang.. Wookie nggak usah repot- repot buatin aku bekal. Aku sudah kelas dua SMU masa masih dibawakan bekal sama adiknya."

"Ah, aku kan hanya nggak mau oppa kelaparan. Heechul eonnie dan Kyuhyun aja nggak pernah gerutu kalau kubawakan bekal."

" Itu sih mereka." Balas namja itu. " Ah, tapi.. Kalau cake nggak apa- apa sih. Ini yang terakhir ya.. Wookie nggak udah membuatkanku bekal lagi. See you, sista!" Namja itu langsung berlalu meninggalkan Wookie dan pergi dengan temannya yang bertubuh gemuk itu.

Setelah dia menghilang aku menoleh menatap Wookie.

Dan saat itu juga hatiku bagai teriris pusau. Kulihat mata yeojya itu berkaca- kaca dan raut wajahnya berubah sedih sambil terus menatap ke tempat dimana kakaknya nggak terlihat lagi. tatapannya seakan kecewa dan terluka. Itu bukan tatapan seorang adik terhadap kakaknya. Itu tatapan orang yang terluka karena seorang namja.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sorot mata itu nggak bisa kulupakan.

Aku tahu kalau Wookie terluka, tapi dia tetap tersenyum tulus. Hatinya kuat. Yah, namja itu juga salah. Adiknya kan hanya ingin memperhatikannya, kenapa dia perlakukan seperti itu. Kalau saja bisa, rasanya aku ingin marah- marah sama namja itu.

Rasanya perasaanku semakin kalut.

Aku.. Ingin menyatakan semuanya pada Wookie. Tentang perasaan ini tentunya.

Apa boleh kunyatakan saat ini?

Apa Wookie akan memakluminya?

Aku ngga butuh timbal balik darinya, asal dia tahu untukku itu udah lebih dari cukup. Untuk masalah dia menerima atau nggak, itu urusan nanti. Aku ingin sedikit lega dari perasaan ini. Ternyata jatuh cinta itu memang sangat sulit, ya?

" Heyo, Wookie.." Bisikku sambil sedikit memiringkan tubuhku kearahnya. Kami sedang dalam keadaan belajar, jadi aku nggak mungkin bicara kencang- kencang.

" Hmm?" Wookie nggak mengalihkan pandangannya ke arahku. Matanya terus menatap kearah papan tulis.

" Pulang sekolah, aku mau bicara denganmu. Boleh?"

Kali ini Wookie menatapku penasaran. " Bicara apa?"

Aku hanya bisa nyengir memamerkan senyumanku. " Nanti aja." Kualihkan pandanganku ke papan tulis dan menatap sederetan angka yang ditulis guruku disana. Ya, Wookie.. Kau akan mendengarnya nanti. Jadi sabar aja, yaa..

Teng! Yap! Bel pulang!

Aku langsung memasukkan semua bukuku kedalam tas. Wookie duduk ditempatnya sambil menatapku penasaran. Kuputuskan untuk menatapnya sejenak. " Ada yang aneh?" Tanyaku santai.

Yeojya itu menaikkan satu alisnya bingung. " Harusnya aku yang bertanya. Kau mau ngomong apa?"

" Nggak sabaran banget. Tunggu kelas kosong." Balasku sambil menyandarkan tubuhku dikursiku dan menatap langit- langit kelas. Aku bisa merasakan pandangan Wookie tertuju padaku, tapi kutahan agar aku nggak menatap yeojya itu.

Beberapa menit kemudian kelas sepi, namun baru aja aku mau bicara seorang yeojya masuk ke kelas kami. " Wookie.." Aku menatap yeojya itu. Tinggi, cantik namun kelihatannya judes banget.

" Heechul eonnie. Tumben ke kelasku. Wae?"

Yeojya yang berani kutebak kakak yeojya Wookie yang kelas tiga itu menatapku sebentar baru menatap Wookie lagi. " Tolong sampaikan pada umma aku ada urusan, jadi pulang telat. Kau.." Ia kembali menatapku nggak percaya. " Lebih baik cepat pulang, Yesung dan Kyu sudah pulang dari tadi. Daah.." Yeojya itu langsung keluar kelas namun sebelum keluar ia melotot kearahku.

Wookie tertawa pelan. " Dia Heechul eonnie. Kakakku."

" Nae, arraseo." Jawabku malas. Kalau dilihat.. Kok nggak ada mirip- miripnya sama Wookie. Ketiga saudaranya sama sekali nggak mirip satu sama lain. Aneh banget..

" Lalu, Zhoumi mau ngomong apa?"

Aku memutar bola mataku lalu mengubah posisi dudukku menjadi menatapnya. " Tapi kau janji jangan berpikiran aneh dulu. Jangan ngomong apa- apa. Pokoknya jangan menjauh dariku."

Wookie mengerutkan keningnya bingung. " Baiklah. Lalu, mau ngomong apa?"

" Nae, Wookie.." Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari sosok Wookie. Lalu menatap mata yeojya itu dalam- dalam. " Wo ai ni." Lanjutku.

Kedua bola mata Wookie langsung membulat nggak percaya. " Zho_"

" Jangan ngomong apa- apa." Potongku. " Aku belum selesai."

Wookie mengangguk dengan canggung.

Aku menarik nafas perlahan. " Aku tahu ini konyol. Tapi aku sudah menyukaimu sejak lama. Sejak kita bertemu dibelakang sekolah itu. Sampai saat ini mataku terus tertuju padamu. Ini pertama kali aku rasakan, makanya aku bingung. Kuharap kau mau mengerti." Aku tersenyum. Ada sebuah perasaan lega di dalam hatiku. " Oke, sekarang boleh komentar."

Wookie menunduk sebentar lalu menatapku sambil mengulas senyumannya. " Arraseo. Tapi.. Aku.." Suaranya menghilang.

" Kau..?"

" Aku menyukai orang lain."

Rasanya aku bagai ditiban batu seberat satu ton mendengar jawaban Wookie. Oke, mungkin penolakan itu biasa. Tapi ini kan pertama kalinya aku ditolak, jadi rasanya sangat menyesakkan. " Orang lain?" Tanyaku ragu.

Wookie mengangguk dengan gugup.

" Siapa?"

" Kau nggak perlu tahu." Wookie langsung menarik tasnya dan menatapku sambil tersenyum. " Tapi terima kasih karena kau sudah menyukaiku. Jeongmal mianhae karena aku nggak bisa membalas perasaan itu." Yeojya itu membungkuk sebentar. " Aku pulang duluan. Annyeong." Tanpa menatapku lagi Wookie langsung berlari keluar kelas.

Kini tinggalah aku yang sendirian meratapi nasibku yang ditolak.

Siapa namja itu? Siapa namja yang dicintai Wookie.. Apa aku mengenalnya? Apa salah satu dari teman sekelasku?

Aku ingin tahu siapa dia..

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Pagi ini terasa berat. Rasanya aku nggak mau berangkat ke sekolah. Aku nggak mau ketemu Wookie. Bukan karena marah, tapi karena aku malu banget. Dia kan duduk disampingku. Pasti memalukan kalau mengingat penolakan kemarin. Tapi meski ditolak, aku tetap mencintainya. Perasaan ini nggak akan hilang meski dia menolakku..

Lalu.. Masalah orang yang disukai Wookie itu.. Siapa ya?

Semalam aku nggak bisa tidur. Kayaknya sepengetahuanku Wookie hanya dekat dengan satu namja, yaitu aku. Kalau diluar.. Sepertinya dia bukan tipe yeojya yang suka keliaran..

Namja itu beruntung banget bisa dicintai Wookie.. Seandanya aku jadi di…

" Jadi oppa nggak mau?"

Eh? Suara Wookie?

Aku berhenti dan mendekati asal suara yang kudengar dari balik lorong tepat disamping kelasku. Aku memilih menguping.

" Mian, Wookie.. Kan sudah kubilang aku nggak terlalu suka kalau dibawakan bekal. Apa yang akan Nari bilang nanti." Ini suara kakak namja si Wookie, kan?

" Oppa kok selalu bawa- bawa Nari, sih?"

" Aigoo.." Kedengarannya namja itu frustasi menghadapi Wookie. " Ya sudah.. Aku terima bekalnya. Sudah yaa.. Jangan ngambek, dong.. Aku nggak mau ditabok Heechul noona kalau kamu ngambek gara- gara aku."

Wookie nggak menjawab.

" Oke. Senyum gitu kan bagus. Aku ke kelas, ya.." Kudengar suara langkah kaki menjauh.

Kuputuskan mengintip sejenak. Dan kulihat jarak Wookie nggak terlalu jauh. Bahkan aku bisa menatap sorot mata Wookie dengan sangat jelas. Yeojya itu terus memandangi sosok oppa-nya yang semakin jauh dari hadapannya.

Lagi- lagi tatapan mata itu..

Aku tahu siapa yang disukainya..

" Wookie.."

Wookie langsung menoleh menatapku kaget. " Zhoumi?"

Wookie.. Suka dengan oppa-nya sendiri?

" Ikut aku!" Kutarik tangan Wookie cepat dan berjalan menaiki tangga menuju lantai paling atas. Wookie meronta dan memaksaku melepasnya, tapi aku mencengkram tangannya kuat hingga akhirnya yeojya itu menyerah dan diam.

Sesampainya di atap sekolah baru kulepaskan dia. Kutatap Wookie serius. " Dia orangnya?"

" Dia?"

" Kau suka dengannya, kan? Kakakmu itu?"

Aku melihat reaksi yang sangat aneh darinya. Wookie langsung tegang dan menatapku takut. " Ye-yesung oppa?" Tanyanya ragu.

Yesung? Jadi namanya Yesung?

" Nae. Kau suka dia, kan? Dia namja yang kau cintai itu, kan?"

Wookie langsung menunduk. Dia diam nggak menjawab ataupun nggak membantahnya. Aku yakin sekali kau menyukainya, Wookie.. Matamu itu nggak bisa membohongiku. Aku bisa melihatnya dengan jelas.

" Tatap aku." Kurengkuh lengan Wookie pelan dan yeojya itu mengangkat wajahnya menatapku kalut. " Benar, kan?" Aku menatap matanya dalam- dalam. Aku ingin mencari jawaban itu sendiri. Tapi sulit..

Wookie menghela nafas berat. " Benar. Aku mencintainya."

Kali ini aku bagaikan tersengat listrik bertegangan tinggi. " Wo-wookie.. Dia itu kakakmu! Bagaimana bisa kau mencintainya!"

Tatapan mata Wookie berubah menusuk. " Bagaimana bisa? Memangnya salah kalau aku mencintainya?" Tuntutnya nggak terima.

" Jelas salah! Dia kakakmu! Kau adiknya! Kalian itu saudara! Masih banyak namja lain kenapa kau harus mencintai kakakmu sendiri! Perasaanmu itu jelas- jelas salah! Seperti apapun bentuknya, perasaan cintamu salah!"

Plak!

Aku mematung begitu tangan kecil itu menampar wajahku. Dengan perlahan kutatap Wookie lagi. Yeojya itu menangis..

" Kenapa salah? Cinta itu nggak pernah salah, hanya saja perasaanku pada Yesung oppa datang disaat yang nggak tepat. Kau nggak tahu betapa sakitnya mencintai kakakmu sendiri! Kau nggak tahu betapa lamanya aku menahan rasa sakit ini! Kau nggak punya hak untuk mengklaim kalau cintaku ini salah!" Teriak yeojya itu pilu.

Aku benar- benar nggak bisa berkomentar.

Wookie menutup wajahnya dan terisak. " Kau bahkan nggak tahu kenyataannya.." Isaknya pilu.

Hatiku kali ini benar- benar sakit. Bukan terluka karena dia mencintai orang lain. Tapi sakit karena aku membuatnya menangis. " Wookie.. Mian.." Aku berusaha meraih tangannya tapi yeojya itu langsung mundur.

" Jangan bicara denganku." Setelah mengucapkan satu kalimat itu Wookie langsung berlari meninggalkanku yang kini hanya bisa mematung seperti orang yang kehilangan arah di atap sekolah.

Aku membuat yeojya yang kucintai menangis..

Aku menyakitinya..

Tapi… Aku juga sakit.. Cinta itu benar- benar konyol..

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sampai akhirnya.. Satu minggu aku nggak bicara dengan Wookie. Kuhabiskan waktuku dengan membaca buku di perpustakaan.

" Kau tahu keluarga Kim?"

Aku duduk diam sambil menatap buku perpustakaan yang tetap kubaca. Sedangkan telingaku kini terpasang untuk mendengar pembicaraan dua yeojya yang duduk disampingku. Keluarga Kim? Banyak sekali orang yang memiliki nama keluarga Kim. Salah satunya Wookie, karena itu aku langsung mendengarnya.

" Gosip itu, ya? Aku sudah tahu." Balas temannya.

" Memang benar ya kalau mereka nggak berhubungan darah dan hanya anak angkat?"

Anak angkat..?

" Benar, lho. Kasihan, ya.. Mereka nggak memiliki hubungan darah. Pasti sulit hidup tanpa mengenal orang tua kandung sendiri."

" Tapi anak yang kelas satu itu ramah, lho.. Berbeda dengan yang kelas tiga yang kelihatan dingin. Dia suka memasak di klub dan masakannya enak, aku kan punya teman yang satu klub dengannya."

Memasak? Kelas satu? Ramah? Perasaanku nggak enak..

" Hmm.. Kalau nggak salah namanya Kim Ryeowook, kan?"

Deg!

Brak! Aku langsung berdiri sambil memukul meja. Tatapan beberapa orang tertuju padaku dengan pandangan kesal. Aku nggak perduli! Dengan cepat aku melangkah keluar dari perpustakaan.

Kim Ryeowook? Keluarga Kim? Anak angkat?

Sekarang aku mengerti kenapa mereka semua nggak memiliki kemiripan satu sama lain. Aku mengerti kenapa Wookie berani mencintai kakaknya sendiri. Tentu saja karena mereka bukan saudara kandung. Nggak ada yang melarang selama mereka nggak memiliki hubungan darah, kan?

Tapi.. Kenyataan kalau Wookie anak angkat..

Brukh! Aku langsung mundur saat menabrak seseorang. Kutatap dia datar.. Wookie?

Wookie menatapku sinis dan hendak meninggalkanku, namun aku langsung menghentikannya. Kutarik tangannya.

" Mau apa lagi?" Tanyanya sinis.

" Aku sudah tahu."

Aku membawa Wookie ke sebuah kelas yang nggak terpakai di ujung lorong sekolah. Wookie manatapku heran. " Sudah tahu apa?" Tanya yeojya itu tanpa basa- basi.

" Alasan kenapa kau menyukainya."

" Jangan bicarakan hal itu!" Seru Wookie cepat dan hendak keluar dari kelas.

Namun aku langsung menahan tangannya dan menutup pintu kelas itu. Kutatap Wookie serius. " Kalian.. Bukan saudara kandung.. Kalian anak- anak keluarga Kim hanya anak angkat.. Apa itu benar, Wookie?"

Wookie nggak menatap mataku. Ia menunduk.

" Jawab aku!"

" Benar!" Wookie menatapku kalut dengan mata berkaca- kaca. " Lalu kenapa kalau kami bukan saudara kandung?" Kali ini air matanya sudah tumpah. " Apa kau masih berpikir kalau perasaanku ini salah? Kalau aku mencintai kakakku itu salah? Apa kau mau_"

Aku langsung memeluk Wookie erat. " Sudah.." Potongku.

Wookie diam, nggak membalas pelukanku ataupun memaksaku melepaskannya. Tubuhnya kaku.

" Sudah jangan ucapkan itu lagi.." Lanjutku. " Aku sudah mengerti, dan aku nggak membutuhkan penjelasanmu lebih dari ini. Aku nggak mau menyakitimu. Mian.. Jeongmal mianhaeyo, Wookie.." Aku memeluknya semakin erat.

Perlahan kurasakan kini tangan Wookie balas memelukku. Yeojya itu menenggelamkan wajahnya di dadaku. Dan dia.. Terisak pelan.

" Mian, Zhoumi.." Bisiknya pilu.

Kuusap rambutnya. " Arraseo. Kau benar.. Cinta nggak pernah salah. Dan cintamu itu nggak salah. Maaf karena aku sudah berpikiran buruk terhadap perasaanmu, Wookie.. Aku nggak akan menyakitimu lagi. Saranghae."

Wookie melepaskan pelukanku dan menengadah menatapku. " Meski aku mencintai orang lain?"

Aku mengangguk sambil tersenyum. " Meski kau mencintai orang lain, aku tetap mencintaimu. Aku akan selalu berada disisimu. Kalau kau butuh bantuan, datanglah padaku."

" Tapi kau akan terluka.."

" Bukannya kau yang bilang cinta nggak pernah salah..?" Aku tersenyum.

Wookie menatapku dalam.

" Karena itu aku yakin perasaan ini juga nggak salah. Hanya aja datang disaat yang nggak tepat dimana kau sudah mencintai orang lain. Seandainya aku bertemu denganmu lebih cepat, mungkin semuanya akan berbeda. Tapi aku nggak menyesal. Aku memang merasa sakit, tapi aku nggak akan terluka. Perasaanku nggak bisa kuhentikan semudah ini. Aku akan jadi sahabat terbaikmu."

Air mata Wookie turun perlahan. " Jinjja?"

" Nae." Aku mengangguk. " Aku janji."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kejadian yang sudah sangat lama…

Sampai saat ini perasaanku itu tetap bertahan. Cinta ini terlalu manis untuk aku hapus. Aku mencintainya. Konyol memang kalau kubilang aku menikmati perasaan yang bertepuk sebelah tangan ini, tapi setiap melihat senyum kebahagiaannya sekarang. Aku selalu merasa kebahagiaan itu juga diberikannya padaku.

" Berangkat jam berapa, sih?" Wookie menarik lengan mentelku pelan.

Kutatap yeojya itu. " Lima belas menit lagi."

Wookie mengangguk. " Kau yakin mau meneruskan kuliah di Cina?"

" Sangat yakin. Sudah tiga tahun aku nggak pulang. Aku mau kembali kesana."

" Aku pasti akan kesepian.." Yeojya itu menatap lurus kedepan.

Kuusap kepalanya. " Kan ada Yesung."

Wookie mencibir pelan sambil menengadah menatapku. Lalu ia merogoh tasnya dan mengeluarkan sekotak bekal. " Ini." Ia menyerahkannya padaku.

" Bekal apa?" Kubuka kotak itu dan melihat beberapa roti pangang yang masih harum dan telur gulung. Aku menatapnya lagi. " Wookie.. Aku nggak akan kelaparan dipesawat." Ujarku gemas.

Yeojya itu tertawa. " Pabbo. Roti panggang manis itu kan roti pertama yang kau makan waktu kita bertemu dulu. Aku ingin memberikannya untuk kenangan kalau Zhoumi pernah memakannya."

Aku diam menatapnya. Lalu tersenyum. " Gomawo."

" Meski berada di Cina, kau itu sahabat terbaikku."

Spontan, aku langsung memeluk Wookie. Yeojya itu balas memelukku. " Heyo, boleh aku ucapkan satu kata ini untuk yang terakhir kalinya?"

" Apa?"

" Boleh nggak?"

Wookie tertawa. " Ya udah. Boleh.."

" Saranghae.." Bisikku. Ya, aku nggak tahu sudah berapa kali aku mengucapkan satu kata itu pada Wookie. Tapi aku berjanji, ini adalah saat terakhir aku mengucapkannya untuknya. Untuk cinta pertamaku yang kutahan bertahun- tahun lamanya.

Wookie mengangguk. " Arraseo." Jawabnya singkat.

Aku langsung melepas pelukanku. " Aku akan mencari cinta yang baru di Cina. Jadi jangan menyesal karena menolakku." Godaku dan yeojya itu langsung terkekeh. " Aku berangkat.. Sampai jumpa, chagiya.." Kucium kening Wookie sekilas dan berjalan meninggalkan yeojya itu.

Wookie melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum.

Aku akan memulai perjalanan cintaku yang baru tapi aku akan tetap mencintaimu, Kim Ryeowook.. Rasa manis yang kurasakan selama mencintaimu. Nggak akan kulupakan.

.

~Special Story Fin~

.

* * *

.

Nah.. Inilah second special story~ :D

Suka?

okeiii.. Tinggal About My Heart (Eunhyuk version), yaa..

Ada yg mau baca?

Makasih buat yg review di special story yg kemarin! Silent atau nggak.. Pokoknya makasih! :D

Ah, iya! Aq mw konfirmasi dan minta maaf soal special story yg Friend?. Disitu ada kesalahan waktu. Buat yg ngasih pembenaran aq ucapin makasih banyak, yaa.. Saranghae readers! Aq sayang kalian semua.. hhaha #plakk

Dah, ah.. Aq mles komen bnyak- banyak..

REVIEW, yaa..


End file.
